In the matter of saving of potable water a lot of systems are already known which take advantage of the water used in the showers, baths, sinks and the like by using different means to reuse the soapy water to operate the discharge of the toilet. Nevertheless, all of the known systems are designed in such a complicated manner that the installation thereof makes necessary the conventional toilets to be replaced completely, therefore such system are not manufactured. In other words, the systems patented so far are not capable of being adapted at least in part to the structure already existing in homes, sport centers, restaurants, hotels, etc.
The foregoing circumstance makes it difficult for the user to undertake any replacement of the conventional installation as one of the patented water systems are on the market. Of course, it is not meant herein that such novel systems are impractical, because they may satisfy in general the aim for which they were invented: saving the potable water by re-using the soapy water to operate toilets. However, it must be mentioned that such systems do not provide the utilization of at least a part of the conventional system installed, that is, the usual toilet tank is replaced due to the complex mechanism proposed in said systems.